


A Mask for the soul

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Masks, Romantic Soulmates, hypersensitive Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: A lonely prince, trapped in a destiny he has no control over.A former nobleman, trying to get revenge for his demise.When Ignis decided to involve the Chosen One in his schemes, bring him down along with his royal bloodline, he had taken every single possibility into account. Everything, but one option: that he would fall in love with the same person he was supposed to loathe...





	A Mask for the soul

          Facing dresses and feathery hats. Garish masks. The pretty sound of violins, accompanying the rustling of silks on the dance floor. Polite laughs and incessant chatting over expensive crystal glasses.  
The ball room and all its bustle was oppressing for young prince Noctis. He felt out of place among all those sophisticated and colorful attires, with his simple black feathery mask and black and blue outfit. Extravagance had never been his thing; only the few gold and silver embroideries hinted at his royal lineage. For the rest, one could have easily mistaken him for your average young noble. And he liked it that way.

He had retreated on the balcony earlier in the evening, with only a glass of wine as company. But even from his secluded place, the party still sounded too loud, too gaudy,  _too much_. The town itself, down the high walls of the castle, was lit up with hundreds of colorful lanterns and bonfires, the citizens dancing and singing much like the higher classes up there – only with less food and more low quality booze, he presumed.  
Traditions had to be respected, they said… The Lunar Ball was far too important, they said… We all need the distraction, they said…  
Pretty words. But you could hide behind masks and get yourself drunk as much as you wanted, that wouldn’t mean the world would be a better place when you’d wake up. If anything, you’d just have more to deal with – the hangover, mostly.

A heavy sigh fell from Noctis’ lips, one he was sure the nearby courtesans had heard. But he couldn’t care less.  
Somewhere, far beyond the southern mountains, war was still raging between their land – the kingdom of Lucis – and the empire of Niflheim. A war that had lasted decades already, bringing death to hundreds of fine soldiers. Even at this time, while all those idiots argued over petty things like the price of jewelry or the latest play in town, men were dying on the battlefield.  _His_  men. And he should be with them, out there, sharing the same wounds, the same fears. Not here wasting his time on useless socializing.

Well… not that he  _could_  socialize much either, since no one dared get too close to him. All because of that stupid prophecy, ten years ago. When the Crystal, protector of his family and incarnation of the Gods’ will, had chosen him to be the vessel of its light – the one supposed to end the war and restore the balance of the world. One day. Hypothetically. How? When? Why? Not even the High Priests could give him the beginning of a clear explanation; he was the first Chosen of all history! But one thing he knew for sure: that potential, mist-shrouded future had trampled his dreams, and made a nightmare out of his current life. Because of it, all his military training was going to waste. He wasn’t allowed to step outside the castle grounds, let alone participate in battle. And to make matters worse… he was forbidden to have any physical contact, with anyone. No one touched him anymore, no handshake, no pat on the back, not even a hug or a kiss from his own father. Nothing. Since 10 years. In fear of something ‘tainting’ his so-called pureness…  
 _Ridiculous.  
_ He felt trapped inside those walls. Trapped within a destiny he had no hold over. A stranger in his own life. Like a hawk in a cage, he yearned for freedom; yet until now, all he could see were the bars of his prison, and darkness behind…

                                                        ****

           There was, actually, another conversation topic in the ball room that night, besides war or noble hobbies. These last months, a mysterious thief had been visiting the most prestigious houses, robbing the ladies of their jewels and the lords of their golden crowns. No one managed to catch him yet, and no one knew who he was. The only hint he ever left of his identity being pieces of paper, with the inked shape of a black bird, found on the crime scenes.  
Which was why everyone decided to name him the Raven Thief.

Though not one of the nobles or guards present that night… would have imagined said thief was here, among them.  
Ignis was his true name. Son of Viscount Scientia, and now an orphan. The war stole his father’s life ten years ago, after the man was forcefully sent to the front line to ‘serve his country and his king’. That incident left the boy and his mother penny-less, and soon Lady Scientia passed away from both grief and the humiliation of having lost everything in the blink of an eye. And so, the poor heir of the family ended up all alone, trying hard to survive in the streets.

These years of hardship had changed Ignis’ vision of the world. He began hating the higher classes, for letting this war wage for so long, for protecting their own lives yet sending his father to his death, for denying his family any help when they would had needed it most. And even more, he hated the king, the crystal and the gods. Nothing would have happened if it wasn’t for them. Niflheim would have never attacked the border. No one would have died…  
So they stole his childhood? Good. He had learn to deal with that. But he intended to insure his future, while getting back some interests too.  
Hence why he had sneaked in tonight. After burgling so many houses, and saving a decent little jackpot, getting these fine clothes had been but a formality. And now, he aimed for a much more interesting theft. Beneath the white butterfly-shaped mask, his vibrant green eyes never left that lonely silhouette, over there on the balcony. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum himself… how exciting, to have him so close. That boy impersonated everything Ignis loathed: royal blood, a shielded existence, and a pawn to the gods. That made him the perfect target.  
And, as a bonus… he was quite the eye candy.

Taking another sip of wine, Ignis grinned discreetly. Tonight would be his most grandiose success. The most impressive catch of his whole career.  
Tonight, he wasn’t going after some mere treasure.  
Tonight… he would steal the prince’s heart. 

                                                       ****

           “Tired of the ball already, Your Highness?”

This unexpected, clear voice cut through Noctis’ brooding thoughts. The prince turned around, and was surprised by the sight that greeted him. There stood a man he didn’t recognize; all clad in simple yet elegant clothes, his features half concealed behind a mask – as everyone else. A deep green hooded cape with gold ivy motives draped his silhouette, only revealing a few strands of dirty blond hair.  
 _Probably a country duke or something…_ Noctis forced himself to give a polite smile.

           “Celebrations like this aren’t my forte.” he admitted.  
           “I can see that.” The man smiled back. A honest smile, that reached even those emerald eyes of his. “Do you mind if I keep you company?”

Usually he would have come up with a good reason to excuse himself. But this stranger… there was something about him, some kind of sincerity he hadn’t seen in anyone for years. People were always nice to him, of course, but he could tell when it came from a calculating mind rather than a truthful heart. And unlike most courtesans… this man wasn’t pretending. A good change, for once. He figured he could give him a chance.

           “Be my guest.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. The man walked to his side and leaned on the railing, much like Noctis had before his interruption. But instead of gazing at the city, his eyes stayed resolutely fixed on the prince.

           “I haven’t seen you much around the ball room. You don’t like to dance?”

Feeling a little self-conscious under that stare, Noctis turned his attention to his glass again, making the wine turn a little in its crystal container. “Ha! Dancing alone isn’t half as interesting.”

           “Are you saying no one wants to be your partner? I can’t conceive that!” The man looked shocked, or at least he faked it well. Though Noctis would never have imagined the words that followed. “If I may, Your Highness, someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be left all by his lonely self…”

          He almost choked on his wine. What in the name of the Six  _was_  that?! Was this masked stranger…  _hitting on him_?? Just like this, out of the blue??

           “W-well…” Oh Gods, he was blushing now… He lowered his head and pretended to be looking at the gardens below, hoping his bangs would hide his face. “You know how it is. The prophecy. No one wants to take the risk.”

The other male seemed to ponder on that thought. Humming a little, a gloved finger taping at his lips. Then another smile bloomed beneath that mask – a slightly teasing one, this time.

           “What if I am?”

At this point, Noctis’ blush was going out of control. He straightened his back, eyes going ridiculously wide. He couldn’t believe his ears… That must have been some kind of pleasantry… right? But the man looked as serious as ever. Eyes locking with the prince’s, he insisted and extended a hand toward him with a polite bow.

           “What if I’m willing to take the risk? Would my prince do me the honor?”

So… it really was happening. Years of lectures came back to him, and for a moment, Noctis’ reason kept screaming at him to refuse, to stay away from any contact. To obey those laws everyone had imposed on him. He knew he  _should_  have… but tonight, it wasn’t about duties, about royalty, about one’s sacrifice for the ‘greater good’. For the first time in years, someone was willing to  _touch_  him. An occasion he had hoped for so much, and one that might not happen again. How could he hesitate? How could he readily resign himself to loneliness, while he could hear everyone else around having fun, dancing and laughing? The answer was simple: he couldn’t. That cage he was so desperate to escape from lay open, for just a fleeting moment; only a fool would have stayed locked up in it.  
His glass was promptly abandoned on the railing. His hand coming to rest on the other’s, even if shyly. He could feel the heat of his mysterious suitor’s skin, despite the two layers of gloves. And his voice wavered just a little bit as he replied.

           “Y-you know what, consequences be damned. Let’s do this.”

He distinctly heard some nearby courtesans gasp in shock. And the thought of causing such a ruckus made his lips twist in a vicious smirk. Take that, stupid rules. He wasn’t obeying anymore.

                                                       ****

           Another smirk, though repressed, echoed it on Ignis’ face. Oh, the wonders of naïve youth… That sheltered prince was eating right out of his hand already. His plan progressed marvelously well. Soon he would get his revenge, and taint the so-called Chosen permanently…  
Yes… everything would be perfect.  
So why couldn’t he feel happier than that?  
The prince might have been stupidly innocent for trusting a stranger so quick, but that innocence was also his greatest quality. Now that he would witness it firsthand, Ignis found himself shaken, a feeling of guilt briefly seizing him. But he dismissed it. He didn’t get that far to give up for mere remorse.

           “Allow me, then?”

With gentle and slow movements, as if Noctis had been a young deer he didn’t want to scare away, he closed his fingers on the prince’s hand, and let his other hand move up to rest on the younger male’s waist. To his surprise, Noctis gasped and shivered at the touch. Innocent in every meaning of the word, huh… How endearing. Ignis nearly laughed out loud. This was definitely too perfect.

From where they stood, they could hear the faint sound of the music played inside. He marked the beat with his foot, for just a couple seconds. Then here they went. Twirling and waltzing under the night sky.  
He could tell Noctis was nervous, his eyes seemed to wander off all the time, and he gulped way too often. Smiling, he gave a soothing squeeze on the boy’s waist, and was surprised to hear another gasp. More on the… squeaky side?

           “What’s wrong? Oh…” a velvet-smooth chuckle, “a bit  _sensitive_ , maybe?” Was the boy ticklish? Now wouldn’t that be the cutest thing.  
He couldn’t miss the way the prince flushed pink at that comment, nor the pout on his lips.  
           “S-shut up. I’m not used to people touching meEEEH…!” Of course, Ignis had to squeeze again; it was way too tempting. After a second, even less controlled squeak, Noctis glared angrily at him. “What do you think you’re doing?!”  
           “I apologize. My hand slipped.” Obvious lie. But he wouldn’t admit how he liked seeing the prince react that way. It tugged at his heartstrings in ways he didn’t fully comprehend… like… a long-forgotten memory that would come to the surface.  
What the hell?  _Focus_  Ignis, focus on the task at hand… he wouldn’t tolerate failure now.

Adjusting his grip on the prince’s body, he brought him closer, as the music slowed down to suggest a more intimate kind of dance. Their chests touched, and Noctis made another of these adorable sounds, both shocked and a little panicked. Poor thing, he really wasn’t used to physical contact… and it only encouraged Ignis to tease him further.

           “You should relax, Your Highness.” he cocked his head. Leaning closer to Noctis’ face. His breath caressing the prince’s ear as he spoke. “You’re a better dancer than I imagined. You didn’t even stomp on my foot once.”  
           “T-that’s not because…  _ah_ … because I don’t dance often… that I don’t know h-how to.” Oh, that lovely, breathless sound~ For the thief, it was heavenly. The royal heir was losing his composure so easily, to such simple gestures… really, that hypersensitivity of his was something to be grateful for.

Suddenly, Ignis started wanting more. More than just a little game of flirting. More than just a trophy, a last success in his quest for vengeance.  
He wanted that boy. All of him. Heart, body and soul.  
And it scared him… 

                                                       ****

           All Noctis could feel was that man against him. The warmth he radiates. The beating of his heart. The feeling of his hands, so vivid, even through the clothes they both wore. And that breath on his skin… This was so much, too much, his brain bordered on overload at the bombardment of unfamiliar sensations. He tried focusing on something else. But as he pushed away slightly and looked up and into these forest-colored eyes, glimmering so beautifully, he felt his last defenses crumble to dust…

Something called out to him, behind these green orbs. What, and why, he couldn’t say, but he felt a longing… like anything he had experienced until then. And not just for the stranger’s touch, no. For his everything.

The dance came to an halt, and he didn’t even notice. The two of them kept slowly waving from one side to the other, on a music only they could hear. Noctis so completely enthralled, he barely blinked. Then after a few more seconds, the man finally brought them to a stop. Holding the prince’s hand, and offering him an elegant curtsy. Which Noctis felt compelled to return, after a moment of flustered panic. He thought everything would end there. But to his utmost surprise, the masked man didn’t let go of his hand. Quite the opposite. A soft thumb caressed his knuckles, with tender movements. And the young royal felt his pulse quicken to a dramatic speed once again.

           “You were a delightful partner, Your Highness.” Words of praise, whispered only for him. One needn’t no more to have the prince melt here and there. Sky-colored eyes kept staring into the stranger’s, as pink lips parted on the question he had always meant to ask.  
           “… do I… know you?”  
He saw the man’s eyes widen briefly. These words visibly unexpected. Though his partner of the night went to answer…

           Until a sudden shout, coming from the ball room, cut through their little happy bubble.

           “You there! Get your filthy hands off His Highness!!”

Guards were rushing in their direction, ruthlessly pushing the dancers out of their way. One of the courtesans must have warned them that someone was acting too familiar with the prince… and honestly? Noctis wanted to  _strangle_  them for that. But all his anger vanished, when deft fingers pulled off his glove… and a pair of soft lips grazed the bare skin in a gentle kiss.  
It felt electric. It felt scalding. Like fireworks exploding in his nervous system.  
His first skin-to-skin contact in ten years…

           “I’m afraid we will have to postpone the introductions.” The man chuckled, hot breath tickling Noctis’ hand. “Farewell, my dear prince…”

Noctis couldn’t even react. The man turned around, and a second later, he had jumped off the balcony and into the garden beneath.  
           “Ah… n-no, wait…!” The boy rushed to the railing, but too late. All he could see was a glimpse of that white mask, and then the mysterious stranger had already disappeared between the trees. The guards came running, yelling, waving their swords. But none dared jump the 14 feet height to actually chase after the man.

           “Prince Noctis! Are you unharmed??”  
The captain was freaking out, and Noctis could have found it incredibly funny, if he wasn’t still in a daze. Instead, he just dismissed the anxious questions. “Y-yeah, I’m perfectly fine… Don’t bother.”

His eyes stayed fixed on the garden. Hoping, stupidly, that the familiar silhouette would appear again. But of course, nothing of the sort happened.  
He looked at his gloveless hand, still stinging with the remaining feeling of these lips. His heart squeezed painfully as he whispered in a sad voice.

           “I… couldn’t even ask his name.”

                                                       ****

           Ignis ran and ran, slipping through the watchmen’s vigilance and discreetly reaching the lower city. With everyone celebrating and drinking, no citizen paid attention to him, and after adding some more distance between him and his pursuers, for safety, he paused in a dark alley to catch his breath.

What a wild night that was…

His plan had worked even better than his most optimistic expectations. Noctis had fallen for him, he had no doubt about that. Now, with a bit more time and persuasion, he could get him to do anything he wanted. Love was such a powerful drug… the deadliest, when manipulated correctly.

However… after all that time spent planning the kingdom’s demise, all that time spent hating the prince… he never imagined, not once, that he too would feel something for the same boy he aimed to trick.  
 _“Do I… know you?”  
_ Removing his hood and mask, he leaned on the cold brick wall and exhaled a long sigh. Why… why did these words trouble him so much? He knew this was his first time meeting Noctis. Yet his heart said otherwise. As if he had seen him before, in another time, another life. As if he had always known and yearned for him…

His hand still tightly held onto that black glove he stole. A memory of this wonderful ball and of his perfect partner. He lifted the item to his nose, and inhaled deeply. Noctis’ scent… so familiar, so enthralling. Soothing. A balm to his wounded soul. Maybe that was what he had always waited for. Maybe that boy was his chance at a brighter future… not through vengeance and destruction, but through the building of something new. Together. His plans would need a little adjustment, but he could deal with that. He knew how to adapt now.

Looking up, he stared at the castle’s lights, high up the hill. Letting his thoughts fly toward that innocent prince, somewhere, alone on a balcony.  
They would meet again. Soon. One way or another. And he was totally looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates find their way to each other no matter the era, no matter the world they end up in.
> 
> I wonder what the boys will do with these unwilling feelings? Guess that calls for a second chapter, at least XD


End file.
